


carolina (jesse mccree x reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Love, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mccree fluff based off the first part of the song 'carolina' by harry styles





	carolina (jesse mccree x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> hit up my twitter @bIueberryjams with an i not an l if you know harry styles (2017) by harry styles is a banger :) also hope u enjoy,,

"She's got a family in Carolina, so far away, but she says I remind her of home."

You never looked back on leaving home, despite all of the fond memories you held of being there. It wasn't often you visited, considering how tied up you tend to be with your job these days. You rarely found yourself missing your family, instead occupied by dreams of making your own family with no other than Jesse McCree. You wondered if your parents would like him, should they meet him. They would probably disapprove of his smoking habits and 'odd' attire. You sniggered, looking at the cowboy laying next to you, fully clad in his ridiculous serape and all. 

"Jesse, why are you wearing that in here? I know you're my little cowboy, but give it a break, eh?" You grinned and watched the contagious smile reach his own face. He shuffled closer to you and mused, "You tellin' me you don't like it, darlin'?" At least he had the decency to take his hat off inside, and so you combed your free hand through his hair, the other hand being held by his human one. 

"It's cute, Jesse, but your cheeks are flushed, you're too hot. Ah, just c'mere..." You moved yourself on top of him and tugged it off him halfheartedly. He flashed a sleepy smile before fully removing it. "Happy now?" You rolled your eyes and leaned in to kiss him, closing your eyes as he closed the small gap between you. Caught off guard, he wrapped the shawl around you and held you to his chest. You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck gently and laying there, worn out. 

It was his turn to stroke your hair, with larger hands that were slightly clumsy, but you found it adorable. You took in his scent and experienced deja-vu. "Sweetheart, what cologne are you wearing?" You asked him in a mumble. He responded with, "Uh, none. I used some of yer coconut oil stuff on my face though. Why? Do I smell funny?" You let out a contented sigh. "No, it's- My mother always smelt really strongly of it, she used to cook with it. I'd kill for one of her coconut biscuits right now." 

Jesse chuckled, ruffling your hair and placing you softly next to him so he faced you, leaving his hands on your waist. You leant in for another kiss, and he brought his hands up to cup your face. "Love you, darlin'. Always." He whispered, before shutting his eyes. You reciprocated before drifting off to sleep yourself. 

He really did remind you of home, but all you wanted was there, in that bed, shared with the love of your life.


End file.
